<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Need Help by PH03N1X_360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200293">If You Need Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360'>PH03N1X_360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from the University of Emon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hello. My name is Percy. I’m an engineering student at Emon university. I’ll stay until you are safe.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from the University of Emon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Need Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Have a tiny fic i wrote in class. This is number 14 of my goal of 50 by December. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The universal sign of ‘Do Not Talk to Me’ is earbuds in and staring out the window. This should be common knowledge. Vex’ahlia tried her best, but the man across the isle of the bus didn’t get the message. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you headed?” He asked. Vex didn’t like the look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None of your business,” She sniffed, doing her best to turn away and turns up the music. To her horror, the man reached over and yanked out one of her earbuds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s impolite to ignore someone when they’re talking to you.” He smiled a horrible, off putting smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not concerned about being polite. Piss off.” She tried to grab her earbud back, but the man held fast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, don’t be like that,” He grabbed for her hand. “Now, where are you headed?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me alone.” Vex broke the grip. “I- I have a boyfriend,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was, of course, a lie. She discreetly pulled out her phone and opened messages.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&gt;To Vax</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hey</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Im getting off the bus at the Slayer’s Cake</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>having lunch with kiki &amp; pike</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>if you dont hear from me in 30 minutes call the cops</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I just wanted to say I love you</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even so, I think-“ The man smile deepened into a terrifying sneer, but was cut off by another voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dear, there you are,” Another man moved towards her, then locked eyes with the other man. “Is there a problem?” The first man retreated back into the seat across, and he sat beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, darling,” Vex smiled. The stranger grinned. He seemed young, but his hair was white. Her breath caught slightly. It really suited him. He slipped her a note.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hello, my name is Percy. I am an engineering student at Emon university. I’ll stay until you are safe</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She met his eyes, bright blue behind golden spectacles, and gave a slight nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was class?” Vex asked, leaning back against Percy. He rested his chin on the top of her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was good, Viktor is insane, though. He lost another finger in the class before,” He chuckled slightly. Vex frantically typed a note in her phone and passed it to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>thanks. I’m vex. I have a giant dog and am a biology major.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scanned it and smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s that beast of yours?” Percy teased her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trinket is amazing, I will fight you,” She swatted him gently as the bus came to a halt. The creep hurried off as soon as he could, and Vex released the breath she’d been holding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&gt;To Vax</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>im alright</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>see you when i get home in a few hours</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what happened????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>some creep tried to get me to tell him where i was going</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>need i say more?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no, i dont think so</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m glad u r okay</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">see you later</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much, Percy. You may have just saved my life.” Vex pulled away from him as the bus continued on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, it was my pleasure. Are you alright?” Percy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bit spooked, but I’ll be alright. I think I gave my brother a heart attack, though,” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I know the feeling. I have a sister. Also, can I see this giant dog of yours?” Percy inquired hopefully. Vex decided his scrunched eyebrows were adorable. He was adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely.” Vex giggled and pulled out her phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this is my spot. Thank you once again.” The woman, Vex, said. Percy nodded. He had noticed the man harassing her immediately, hesitating only to scribble a note. Her smile made his day. If he found her stunningly gorgeous, that was nobody’s business.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was no problem. I got to see a bunch of dog photos,” He joked, and Vex grinned wider. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, maybe we’ll meet again,” Vex kissed his cheek and hurried off the bus to where two other women greeted her. After shaking himself out of the slight shock, he noticed a small piece of paper left in her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">In case you want to make that lie a truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">-Vex’ahlia</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Followed by a neatly scrawled phone number.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>